The Untold Story: LL and BB
by NCR627
Summary: A lot of things can happen because two people fell in love: Two brothers, one cursed willingly with an unforgiving future and the other determined to bring justice at all costs, a bloody massacre and a separation will start an unstoppable chain reaction.
1. Preface

Author's Note: This story and the following chapters are based on the assumption that the Shinigami Eyes see a person's legal name and that Shinigami Eyes – like Death Notes – can be dropped into the human realm. Since there are unknown specifics of Beyond Birthday I had to take it upon myself to create my own (such as his birthday, his ethnicity, etc.) for this story. I apologize if anything dealing with certain characters is twisted by my writing; if you see anything wrong with events (that have factual proof that they occurred differently) I ask you to please bring it to my attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Death Note manga series or the book, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.

_**Preface**_

The full moon threw all that was under its command into a pale blue hue of moonlight. The stars, really suns and galaxies far away, dotted the dark cloak of the nighttime sky. Wisps of gathered evaporated water were scarce and a soft breeze blew, ever so slightly cooling the temperature. Such a calm and peaceful early morning; everything was in place for the sun's take over at first light on All Hallows' Eve.

She couldn't sleep. She had been rocking in the rocking chair of the library/nursery for quite some time, hoping that the rhythmic motion could assist her with falling into a slumber. In her enlarged belly she carried their child for 253 days, today being the 253rd. She was excited but nervous about becoming the mother of another human being for the first time. What if she had done something wrong during the pregnancy? What if she makes an unsuitable judgment in later years and destroys the child's future?

"Audrey?" A calming voice comes from the hall, disturbing her out of control thoughts much to her relief. "I'm in here," Audrey calls, hoping the owner of the voice could hear her low utterance through the closed door. The brass handle turns slowly and the door opens to reveal a man whose height measures five feet and eleven inches. His facial features are somewhat sharp but still handsome. In the dim moonlight pouring from the window at her back she can barely make out those familiar gray eyes and the messy black hair that partially obscures them from sight. He is clad only in his black pajama bottoms, the skin of his slim but muscular build exposed; his skin, usually the color of desert sand now glows a paler shade.

"Couldn't sleep either I see," he comments as he begins walking fully into the rather large room. As he does so Audrey stands and meets him half way. "Not a wink. Ian, I'm so nervous about becoming the mother of this child," she confesses to her husband. "You shouldn't be. You're going to make a wonderful mother," he whispers, gently brushing his lips upon her cheek and tucking away a flyaway strand of short brown hair behind her ear. "I can only hope you're right," she whispers back, resting her head on his bare chest. Ian pulls away and holds her face between his palms. Her bright sapphire eyes expose her childish fear of becoming a terrible mother. He smiles at her, ducks down to tuck her head under his chin, and wraps his arms around her. "You worry too much," are his soothing words to her.

They stand together like this for a moment in absolute silence until Ian decides to break it. "So what are we gonna name our kid?" He murmurs his question into her hair. She looks up and smiles. "We'll figure it out when the time comes." "But we won't have anything planned," Ian grumbles; he was always a man who relied on a plan for just about everything. Audrey constantly found it amusing when he would get all worked up when life took an unexpected turn. "That's the point." She winks at him, but when she moves to kiss him she suddenly collapses. Had his arms not been around her at the time she would have fallen and possibly harmed both the child and herself. Audrey allows a small whine to escape her lips. "What's wrong? Audrey! Oh, God. What do I do?" Ian shouts. She struggles a smile and says, "For starters you could help me to the car and drive me to the hospital." "Oh. My. God. You mean...?" Another grunt manages to escape the threshold of her mouth as she nods. Without missing a beat Ian lifts his pregnant wife up in his arms and carries her outside to the car. He runs back inside to get the bag filled with clothes and a bit of money for their duration at the hospital and the car keys, but only after making sure Audrey was stable enough while supporting herself on the hood of the car. Within moments he is by Audrey's side once more, helping her ease herself into the passenger seat. Then he takes the driver's side and throws the bag in the back.

The drive is long; perhaps one of the longest drives of Ian's life. And having his wife whimpering and gasping in pain in the passenger seat doesn't help much either. What he wants most to do is pull off to the side of the road to catch his breath and take it all in, but can't do that. What does 'it' mean anyway? Does it mean his fatherhood is fast approaching? Does it have to do with his wife being in pain because she's going into labor?

The city lights blur past and the once calm night has become a whirlwind of activity for the young couple. Within mere hours one will be a proud new father and the other an amazed mother. "How are you doing, honey? Are you okay?" Ian asks to give himself something to do. Audrey groans loudly. "I'm going into labor! Do I seem alright to you?" "Breathe, babe, breathe. It's gonna be alright. It'll all be over soon," Ian says. It can't be easy for her, she has a right to become irate with anyone she pleases.

They get to the hospital. He parks the car and runs to Audrey's side, small pebbles and other sharp objects stabbing at his feet. At this point she seems as if she won't be able to walk on her own or with assistance, so Ian once again lifts her into his arms and carries her to the entrance of the building as fast as he can. Once inside the professional looking emergency room, Ian runs directly to the nurses' station and says, "My wife's pregnant and she's having the baby right now. She needs to be attended to _now_!" The nurse acts coolly as she states the oh so cliché line, "The doctor will be with you shortly." "No, damn it! You will take her to the maternity ward this instant! I swear if she has this baby in this lobby I'll – " Ian is cut off by the nurse saying, "Sir! Calm down." "I will not calm down until she is taken to the maternity ward," he states, lowering his voice a bit. "Very well." The nurse gets on the phone and begins talking into the receiver. While she does this Ian turns to his wife and asks "How are you holding up, sweetheart?" Between gasps she says in a voice just above a whisper and a slight smirk on her face, "I'm. Gonna. Kill. Someone. If. I. Don't. Get. Help. Right. Now!" "May, cover for me while I'm gone," the first nurse tells the other nurse whose name is apparently May. The first nurse comes out from behind the counter, leaving May to attend to the other patients who were witnesses to the ordeal. The nurse has a wheelchair and she holds it steady as Ian eases Audrey into it.

Once Audrey is safely in the wheelchair the trio walks at a brisk pace towards the elevators. The elevator is silent excluding Audrey's labored breathing and the muffled tapping of Ian's foot. In their haste he had forgotten the put shoes and a shirt on. Did he even pack shoes for the hospital stay? No, probably not. All this was happening so fast, but Ian still didn't know how to describe what 'this' was. The elevator doors retreated and the trio was off once more, walking at an insane pace. The nurse stops and leaves them with a male nurse. Before she reenters the elevator she calls, "That's the lady, Aaron." The man asks, "How close are you contractions? Did your water break?" while wheeling Audrey in the direction of a vacant room with Ian close behind. "I don't know! Just get me into a damn room so I can have this kid!" she screams. "Yes, ma'am," the nurse replies patiently. As if on cue they reach a room and suddenly there are several nurses helping Audrey change into a hospital gown and onto the bed lined with crisp white sheets. She clutches her husband's hand and says, "You better start thinking of a name. Maybe it'll help me get through this." She smiles weakly before allowing herself to hit the pillow on the elevated portion of the bed.

Ian stares at her dumbly, unable to even think straight. A name? That had been the last thing on his mind while all this craziness had been going on. The doctor walks into the room and begins asking a long series of questions. She asks, "How far is she dilated? Has her water broken?" That was all Ian heard before his brain started processing information properly again. "It's a boy, right?" She nods in response, a thin layer of sweat forming on her face. "How about Danniel? Or maybe after your father: Lloyd?" She laughs shakily through the pain. "Honestly, we don't want the kid to hate us." "Alright, hon, I need you to push," the doctor says. "I am pushing!" Audrey cries, clearly stressed.

Thirty minutes pass and Ian is still naming random names off the top of his head, long pauses between each one. "Richard... Michael... John..." Another hour passes and Ian is now whispering words of comfort to his wife. "You're doing great. Keep it up, honey." She wants desperately to slap him, but being in labor is taking away all her energy and strength – not to mention focus. "I think this is the last push. Push as hard as you can," the doctor says calmly, her nurses standing by, ready to help once the baby has been delivered. "A name! Keep naming names!" Audrey cries out as the peak of her pain comes when she pushes as hard as she can. "Uh... Seth? Wait. What about Lonnie?" Just then the cry of a newborn breaks through the midst of chaos at exactly 4:03 on the morning of October 31st, 1979. "It's over," Audrey murmurs, exhausted. "You did great, hon." Ian kisses her cheek. She raises her hand and lightly taps his in return. It was really meant to be a slap, but the truth was she just didn't have the energy to put enough force to do so. The doctor and the nurses go about their duties of briefly checking the child to make sure that for the time being it's okay and once finished the doctor asks Audrey, "Would you like to hold him?" "Yes, please," she whispers. The doctor hands over the newborn wrapped loosely in a white blanket to the mother.

"Aww! He's the most beautiful baby boy," she mutters, holding him to her chest. So this little guy was behind all this pandemonium. He was lovely. Despite himself Ian finds his eyes welling up with tears of pure joy; he turns to his wife and sees the same expression upon her face. "He sure is," he says, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What'll we name him?" she asks, looking up expectantly at the father. "No clue." "What was that last name you mentioned? I can't remember what it was, but I know I liked it." "You mean, Lonnie?" "Yes. That's it. His name shall be Lonnie Lawliet," she says, kissing the baby on the forehead before giving him back to the doctors so they could clean him up and do their other necessary duties.

His name shall be Lonnie Lawliet...

Author's Note: I just need to say a few things. I apologize if this is not what you were expecting, but I figured that it would be kind of cool to do a background story on L's life – give reasoning to his actions and personality. Hopefully you will stick around for later chapters. Please review. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Death Note manga series or the book, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.

(But, for all it's worth, I do own the plot and the original characters, Audrey and Ian.)

_**Chapter 1  


* * *

**_

Time will forever continue to pass at its consistent speed as only time can.

Walls are now decorated with frozen memories and moments in time; polished picture frames reflect back any light they can catch. In a wooden frame lies a photo of a small four-year-old boy, clutching a book tightly to his chest. His gray eyes sparkle and a shy smile softens his mostly sharp features. Messy black hair that sticks out in every possible direction frames his face, slipping into his eyes ever so slightly. In the background a cherry blossom tree stands proudly in bloom, allowing the petite pink flowers to float in the breeze all around the little boy. It was Audrey's favorite picture and she couldn't help but smile every time she saw it.

Lonnie Lawliet was a strange boy indeed – not strange with the implication that he was associated with odd things, but strange in the way that was in one word, indescribable. By the time he was six months he was talking and saying sentence fragments; a few weeks later he was able to hold a conversation. And when he turned a year old, he had already been walking for a month. Not to mention that he started reading at the age of one and a half years – sure, they had been small children's books at first but as time progressed he had advanced to adult books within less than three years.

He was no doubt intended to do grand things with his life, whether it be for the greater good or for evil it was still too early to tell. The only certainty:

Lonnie Lawliet would make a name for himself, a name the whole world would one day recognize.

* * *

  
Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter was so incredibly short, I had intended it to be longer, but unfortunately I failed to do so. I would also like to apologize for having taken so long to update (in my defense – if I'm allowed one – a lot of things have been going on and it's been difficult to write with so many occurrences happening at the same time). I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter despite its length and I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you so much for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Death Note manga series or the book, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.

_**Chapter 2  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was one winter where Lonnie Lawliet's fate would soon be sealed...

Audrey had been pregnant for eight months and Lonnie, now five years old, was so excited when he heard that he would soon be a big brother. He would be up after his bedtime asking Ian on how he could be an effective older brother and this conversation would always end with Ian laughing and saying something like "You're just like your mother, sport. When the time comes you'll know exactly what to do and then you'll realize you don't need to know everything." Lonnie, despite his keen ability to figure out difficult problems, did not entirely understand what his father meant by that.

It was one night some time before Christmas that Lonnie found it incredibly difficult to sleep and instead of reading like he normally would, decided it best to watch the snow fall in the backyard from the kitchen window with a glass of milk and a cookie. A scream from his parents' bedroom calls his attention and shatters any luxurious thoughts about a midnight snack. Something was wrong and if he was correct it was his mother who was screaming in pain. He runs to his parents' room and through a crack in the door sees his mom on the bed wearing a slightly blood stained nightgown and his father on the phone, his voice cracking and urgent as he calls the ambulance. Tears prick at Lonnie's gray eyes as he watches the horrible scene play before him – and he can be of no help to them and that is what devastates him the most.

In a state of depression Lonnie trudges back to his room in the library and lays down in his bed. At least there he wouldn't be in the way. The threat of tears that had overwhelmed him earlier as he kept his emotions hidden is no longer a threat as the glistening tears slide down his face and finally fall onto the pillow that lays under his head.

He doesn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but as he opens his eyes he smells pancakes being cooked downstairs. Perhaps last night had just been a horrible nightmare, but as he touches his tear stained cheeks he knows that lying to himself will only make the truth that much harder to bear. He walks down the stairs slowly, cautiously, feeling the carpet softly cushion his bare feet – he never did like socks, the thought of something encasing his foot just sent chills up and down his spine; he had read about trench-foot and the thought of getting it had gotten him paranoid.

Taking cover behind a wall that is part of the doorway to the kitchen, Lonnie dares a peek at the intruder of his home. The intruder is female and wears a black turtleneck sweatshirt, with blue jeans that fit close to the contours of her body, and simplistic white tennis shoes; she stands in front of the stove humming a sweet melody as she cooks. Even though this woman had yet to do anything to him or his family, he was still suspicious of her intent and did not like her. She turns around and sees him standing in the doorway. Drat! He's been spotted. In this kind of situation he did the only thing he could think of doing, stand his ground and call the shots.

"What are you doing here?" he asked sternly, not bothering to apply the common courtesy his mother had taught him to use; he felt that in this kind of situation – pardon his language, but – common courtesy be damned. She smiles kindly at him and answers with a soothing voice, "I'm here to look after you while your mommy and daddy are gone." He glares at her through slits and continues to interrogate the woman. "A likely story. And where have my parents _gone_ exactly?" A look of discomfort passes over her soft features for the briefest moment, but she gives him a plastered smile and says "They went to have lunch with your mommy's boss." "That's highly unlikely for two reasons. One, it's three days until Christmas and secondly, my mother is a stay-at-home mom. Now it would be wise of you to tell me the truth." He continues to glare at her. She laughs a tinkling laugh with a hint of sarcasm in it. "Kid, give me a break. I'm your babysitter, Marridith. Just come and eat your breakfast. Your parents gave me specific instructions to not tell you where they are, but that they will home soon and that they love you. Happy now?"

"Not at all. But I assume you aren't either. I'll be taking my breakfast upstairs and do not want to be disturbed." With that said Lonnie grabs a plate of pancakes with a glass of milk and the bottle of maple syrup and takes all three things up to his room to be left alone. "Brat," Marridith murmurs under her breath as soon as Lonnie is out of earshot.

Lonnie didn't like strangers – not at all. And he most certainly did not like the thought of this Marridith girl 'babysitting' him and not telling him where is parents were. Lonnie shudders and eats his breakfast after drowning the pancakes in syrup – in stressful situations he found it calming to have sugar.

"What do you mean there are complications?" Ian shouts when they get to the hospital and he is conversing with a doctor. The doctor speaks in an all too calm voice as she explains the situation to Ian who is hardly comprehending what he is being told by the knowledgeable doctor. All he really heard was "the baby is coming early... we're going to have to operate... you may lose both your wife and child..." At this point he has slid onto the floor and is in tears. He murmurs weakly with tears running down his face and falling on the disinfected white tiled floor, "Do what you must, but please don't let my wife or my baby die. Please." The doctor nods and walks at a brisk pace to the operating room where Ian's wife lays on a hospital bed screaming in her pain.

Twenty-four hours nearly pass before Ian is allowed to be in the same room as his wife. He lifts himself from one of the waiting room chairs and follows one of the nurses to her room. While they walk the nurse explains to him that both his wife and his child are alive, but that they want to keep them both a few days to run some tests on them before they release them and that he is the father of a beautiful baby boy. Ian breathes a sigh of relief. "Can-can I see my boy?" Ian asks uncertainly. "Of course," the nurse says leading him in a different direction now to the nursery.

When Ian sees his new boy in the nursery he nearly collapses at the sight of him attached to an oxygen machine and several more machines. The nurse explains to him that because his wife had given birth to him prematurely, the baby was slightly unstable, but that the doctor had said he should be fine in a couple of days. Ian nods, his mind now clouded with the possibility that he could lose his son. "I'd like to see my wife now," Ian says, his voice heavy. The nurse leads him to her door and leaves him there by himself after she explains that he should keep his visit short because Audrey is exhausted from the operation.

Gathering all the courage he could muster Ian walks through the door and sees Audrey in poor condition. He runs to her side and holds her hand firmly between both of his own and kisses it. "How are you doing, baby?" he asks concern filling his eyes as he stares intently into her own. "How do I look like I'm doing?" she says weakly with a teasing smile playing on her lips. "To be honest, honey, you like shit." "I feel like it." She laughs. "At least it's over," Ian says sitting in a chair.

Audrey's sapphire eyes open wide as if she's just remembered something. "Lonnie! Oh my God. Where is he? How is he? Is he okay?" she asks scared. "Shh... Do you want them to throw me out for disturbing you? He's fine. He's with a babysitter," Ian responds soothingly while stroking her hair. She still doesn't seem fine. "But you know he doesn't like strangers." "I do, but it's not like we could do anything else at the time – he'll understand." Audrey, finally feeling the events of the day weigh down on her, begins closing her eyes and eventually falls into a deep sleep.

Lonnie woke up on Christmas day to the sound of the front door opening. He immediately jumped out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs. He was so ecstatic for the sight that greeted him was that of his parents coming in and Marridith leaving, but in his mother's arms was a bundle of blue blankets. As soon as Marridith had left Lonnie bounded down the stairs and hugged both his parents. "Where did you go?" he asked with the voice of someone who had been abandoned. Ian and Audrey exchange a look like most parents tend to do and after doing so Audrey lowers herself so that she is kneeling in front of Lonnie. Lonnie pears into the bundle of blankets and gasps. There was his baby brother laying his their mother's arms fast asleep.

"Is that – What did you name him?" Lonnie asks smiling down at his sleeping brother. "Kristoff. His name is Kristoff Lawliet," Ian answers proudly. "Hi, Kristoff. I'm you're big brother Lonnie." Lonnie says softly as he strokes his brother's cheek.

At that moment Lonnie made a promise to himself that he would always protect the innocent, that he would always do what is right. And that he would become justice.

* * *

  
Author's Note: I apologize that it's taken me so long to write this chapter and I suppose that there really isn't much of an excuse for not writing it sooner, but if you would be so gracious as to allow me to explain myself... It's because there's been so much going on and I've been lacking inspiration. I again apologize and hope you liked the chapter. Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Death Note manga series or the book, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.

_**Chapter 3  


* * *

**_

He woke up in the middle of the night, his small body drenched in a cold sweat and his breathing ragged. He looked around the room and saw his older brother hovering over the side of his bed, concern in his eyes. "Kristoff, are you alright? You were screaming and talking in your sleep," he asks in a calm voice, his gray eyes boring into Kristoff's own. "I... had a nightmare," Kristoff says lamely. He had wanted to tell his brother everything about his dream, but he just couldn't do so. He would sound absolutely crazy if he did. "Well, I know something that will fix that right up," Lonnie says chirpily as he pads across their carpeted bedroom floor to his nightstand where a heavy book lies. He walks back over and sits on the edge of the bed, holding the book up with a big smile on face and saying, "Nothing like a good old Sherlock Holmes story to ease the mind after a scare."

Kristoff shakes his head. "Lonnie... I-I need to tell you something." His voice is hesitant and he cannot believe what he is about to do. Lonnie merely sets the book down and stares intently at his younger brother, encouraging him to go on. "Remember Watson?" Kristoff asks not looking at Lonnie but out their window. "Yes. He was our cat – he was sharp as a whip that one. What about him?" Lonnie says slowly, carefully. "He didn't fall out of the tree and impale himself on our fence – I did it. I killed him," he admits softly, tears pricking at his eyes. Gray eyes begin to look skeptically at the form of a three year old that just admitted killing the family's beloved cat a year ago. "Why?" "You have to understand, Lonnie, Watson was going to die anyway that day. I know he was," Kristoff explains solemnly. "No one knows when Death will come," is all Lonnie says before getting up to walk away. Kristoff catches his sleeve before he leaves. "Lonnie. You have to believe me!" he begs, tears flowing down his face effortlessly. "Why should I when you speak such nonsense?" Lonnie asks harshly, his tone an arctic blast.

He remains silent, trying to find the proper words in which to voice his story. "You were there. When Mom began with her contractions and was getting ready to give birth to me you saw her bleeding from the doorway. You were there, Lonnie, I know you were," Kristoff says as he watches his brother's eyes grow wide. "I never told anyone – not even our parents know. So how do you?" "You have to listen to me," Kristoff says looking into his brother's eyes earnestly. "Alright. You've got my attention."

"Mom was supposed to die the day I was born because of birth complications, I was basically conceived to kill her. I don't know how I was able to, but I fought for her life with the shinigami who wanted her dead – perhaps it was my consciousness, or something else, I don't know. Both Mom and I were so close to death that I had to do something so I struck a deal with the god of death. From that day on I was cursed and cursed I will stay for all eternity. The deal was that the god of death would spare both my life and Mom's if I were to take his eyes. I would have Shinigami Eyes and would be forced to know the name of a person and their death day just by looking at them. And when I die I can go neither to Heaven nor Hell, I will be cast into the isolation of Nothingness." "Shinigami?" Lonnie shouts. "You have got to be kidding me! Shinigami are something from one of Mom's old Japanese legends, meaning they _don't exist_." "But Lonnie, you need to believe me. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do." Kristoff begins crying uncontrollably and hiccuping.

"You – you really are scared aren't you?" Lonnie asks, his voice softening. He moves and holds his brother close so that he can cry into his chest. "Listen, I'm not sure I believe all this, but I don't like seeing you scared either. What happened tonight to spark all this?" Kristoff sobs a while longer before mumbling weakly, "He's been visiting me in my dreams, the shinigami. Tonight he told me that my eyes and my hair are marks of who I am and what I was meant to do at birth and in the future." "What did he say they symbolize, Kristoff?" Lonnie asks, smoothing his brother's hair. "My hair is brown – like Mom's – because I was meant to kill her at birth, but because that didn't happen my right eye is a bright blue – again like Mom – and my left eye is gray – like Dad. The shinigami didn't tell me what that has to do with my future, but that's what scares me the most. Lonnie, I don't want to have to see Mom and Dad die right in front of me. I don't want to be the one that has to kill them either!" The exposure of this nightmare ensues a new and fresh onslaught of tears from the young boy, with the tears come tremors that wrack throughout his tiny body and cause him to shake uncontrollably. "There, there. You don't know that that's to be your fate. It'll be okay, Kris," Lonnie murmurs softly into his brother's hair. Kristoff merely shakes his head and looks up with a tear stained face. "It'll never be okay, Lonnie. I'm still cursed."

Long moments of silence pass with Lonnie holding Kristoff in his arms before he breaks the silence. "Would you like for me to sleep with you tonight? Would that make you feel better?" Kristoff only nods his head, not being able to talk nor reject the offer. They lie in bed together with Lonnie's arms wrapped protectively around his brother until Lonnie finally managed to fall asleep.

Once he knew for a fact that Lonnie was asleep, he untangled himself and made his way to the window seat where he plopped down and looked up at the full moon. _"Your own brother doesn't believe you. What are you going to do now?" _a faceless voice asks soundlessly. "What do you want now? Just go away and stay out of my mind," Kristoff whispers into the darkness. _"Now why do speak when you can communicate with me telepathically? We share a bond you know, a bond that is stronger than life and death."_ "Who would want to share that kind of a bond with you?" he asks spitefully. _"That actually hurt." _"Really? Well, I hope it hurt like Hell." _"Why do you treat me so harshly? It's not my fault. You got what you wanted. You and your mother both survived the birthing process. However, you did so in exchange for Shinigami Eyes which cut both your lifespans in half and forged this bond between human and shinigami." _"I know what it did," Kristoff says a little more sharply, almost not allowing the god of death to finish his sentence. "I don't need reminding." _"Aww is the little human boy regretting making a deal with a devil?"_ "Listen you, I don't regret anything that I've done. I did what I did so my brother could have a mother for at least a while longer." _"So that he could have a mother longer or so that you could actually meet yours?" _"Did you bother to contact me just so you could tease me or do you actually have something important to say for once?" _"A little of both. Actually, I've been thinking, we've shared this bond for over three years and you still do not know my name." _"As if it is of any consequence." _"It's Ryuk."_ "What a lovely name," he states with biting sarcasm. He hears a loud cackling laugh before the connection begins to fade.

Kristoff walks back to his bed and curls up next to Lonnie's limp form. "I'm sorry," he whispers softly. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish." And with that said, he falls into a deep slumber that is not to be interrupted until daybreak.

No one can predict how one life or one's actions can affect the outcome of the future...

* * *

  
Author's Note: I read the rules of Shinigami Eyes and did not find anything about animals in there so I figure why not allow someone who's been born with them see the lifespan (but not the name) of animals as well. I apologize that it took me so long to get the chapter out and I hope you understand that it is often difficult for me to call upon my Muses at any time I wish. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to review. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Death Note manga series or the book, Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Case.

_**Chapter 4  


* * *

**_

Tears stream down his cheeks, leaving behind their wake clean streaks over his bloodied face. What had he done?

"You know, Lonnie, you're really smart. Thanks for tutoring me with my math today. Do you want to just hang out and play tomorrow?" He laughs softly, a small tinkling laugh. "Sure thing, Tim. Just come and get me okay?" "Okay. See ya tomorrow," Tim says, waving as Lonnie walks across the street to his own home. Before entering his house Lonnie turns around and with a big smile on his face waves back to his friend.

"Mom, I'm back," Lonnie calls into the house, while taking off his socks and shoes and putting them by the door. When he hears no reply he begins to grow worried. "Mom," he calls out again. "Dad?" Stepping farther into the house he hears the muffled sound of someone crying hysterically. He finds Kristoff huddled into a ball in a corner by the stairs, rocking back and forth, a frantic look in his wide, tear-filled eyes. Lonnie kneels down by his little brother and rests a hand on his shoulder, noting the red stains on his pants and shirt before asking, "Kris, what's wrong? What happened? Where are Mom and Dad?" Kristoff remains as silent as if he were dead with only a shake of his head to show otherwise. Lonnie heaves Kristoff into a sitting position and finds something clutched in his hands, he wrenches it away. It was a kitchen knife, coated in a slimy red liquid that could only ever be identified as the crimson blood that courses through the veins of the living. Lonnie's gray eyes grow wide as he takes in the sight of the weapon. "What did you do?" he asks harshly. When Kristoff remains silent Lonnie lifts him up by the collar and sets him on his feet. "What did you do, Kristoff?" he shouts. Kristoff says nothing and merely looks off into the distance with blank, glazed over eyes.

Exasperated, Lonnie storms up the stairs searching for something, anything that could tell him what happened while he was away. What had happened? There had to be some kind of clue as to the apparent horrific events that had taken place in his home of nine years and Kristoff's of four. Nothing was moved out of place save for a few little things upstairs so he ran downstairs to conclude his investigation. As he ran past Kristoff, he finally broke his vow of silence. "They're in the kitchen," he says so softly his words could have been mistaken for a whisper in the wind.

Taking his direction, Lonnie runs into the kitchen and slips on the wet floor. When he looks about him he is horrified. Around him and being soaked up by his white long sleeved shirt and jeans is a large pool of blood. Tears leak out of his eyes in fear, but he wipes them away despite the fact that upon doing so he has smeared the blood on his face. He had to be strong. He had to find out the truth of what had happened at all costs. Lonnie stands back up, his legs shaking violently under him, threatening to give away, but he forces himself to go on and walk deeper into the kitchen.

As he rounds the corner of a counter his legs finally collapse from underneath him. On the floor lying motionlessly with their limbs in awkward positions were his parents. He buried his face in his hands as he began to sob uncontrollably. Tears mix with the blood on his hands for a while until he stands up once more, determined to get to the bottom of everything.

He spins on his heel, ready to confront his younger brother and almost falls over once again when he sees him standing right in front of him, head bowed with the blood stained knife still clutched tightly in his small hands. "What now, Kristoff? You going to kill me too?" Lonnie asks icily. Kristoff shakes his head, still not looking up from the ground. A long moment of silence passes between the two as Lonnie glares at Kristoff, waiting for an explanation. When nothing is said Lonnie decides to break the silence himself, "Why did you do it? All your life they had been nothing but good to you. Mom would be at your bedside whenever you were sick or scared and Dad would do everything in his power to come home from work early just to play with you." For a moment Kristoff says nothing as he contemplates his next vocalization. "I wanted it to be done by my own hand rather than by the unloving hand of a stranger," he mumbles. "Again with that, Kristoff? _No one_ can ever tell when people are going to die!" Lonnie says through gritted teeth. "_I_ can!" Kristoff shouts back, finally looking up to make eye contact with his older brother and match his glare.

Without saying a word Lonnie walks to the living room, trying to ignore the blood all around him. He felt dirty and disgusted with himself. If he had been home instead of helping Timothy with his homework, none of this would have happened. He picks up the telephone and dials a number. "Hello? Emergency operator, I need the police – my parents have just been killed," he says calmly, his voice smooth. They asks for his address and he gives it to them.

Kristoff walks into the room moments later. "I'm going to go to jail... Aren't I?" he asks softly. Lonnie doesn't respond as he sits on the sofa with his knees pulled up against his chest, his mind still moving as he tries to comprehend what on earth had just happened. "Please tell me I'm not going to go to jail, Lonnie. I didn't want to kill Mom and Dad, but I had to. I couldn't let someone else who didn't love them kill do it. Please answer me, Lonnie... I'm scared," Kristoff whimpers, standing closer. Lonnie stands up from his awkward sitting position on the sofa, an arm's length away from Kristoff. He raises his hand and strikes his brother as hard as he possibly can with the back of his hand. "You didn't _have _to do anything." With that said he walks to the door, but stops and turns to face Kristoff and says in a voice that lacks all emotion, "You're no brother of mine," before walking outside on the porch and closing the door behind him.

Those stabbing words sent Kristoff over the edge. He fell to the ground, hurting his knees in the process, and began to just cry and cry. He no longer had anyone; he was alone in the world and loved by no one. He cried until he could feel his throat begin to burn and ache and even then he still cried. What had he done? Old words, once spoken to him in the dead of night, come back to him: _"Is the little human boy regretting making a deal with a devil?"_ These words only make him cry harder than he ever had in his life. Yes. Yes, he did now regret making a pact with a devil. It was only until he could cry no more that he finally felt the throbbing ache from where Lonnie had slapped him. He cupped his cheek with both hands almost as if in surprise and smiled. It was the last thing his brother had given him before he had said those hateful words and believe it or not he cherished it because he knew it was something he deserved.

Lonnie sat on the porch the same way he had on the couch not too long ago. Nothing had changed really, his mood was still very solemn. The only real difference was that he now hated himself with a passion because of what he had done to his brother – could he still even call him that, his brother, after what he had done to both their parents? That was a question in which he did not know the answer to in a heart beat.

Two police cars pulled up and men in dark blue uniforms stepped out, their eyes searching. One of the policemen came up in front of him and knelt down. He had a patch of unruly brown hair and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown filled with sympathy. "Excuse me, little boy, but were you the one that called us?" he asks in a warm voice. "It's Lonnie. Lonnie Lawliet," he replies in a soft and quiet voice. "Well, Lonnie, my name is Quillish Wammy. Could you please tell why you called for us?" "My parents were killed by my little brother," he answers. "Okay. Well, my buddies are going to go in and check out what happened. Mind if I stay out here and sit down with you?" Quillish takes the boy's lack of words as a yes and sits down next to him. It is only until Mr. Wammy sits next to him that he finally becomes self-conscious of all the blood on his body. It was everywhere – the blood; it was on his hands, smeared all over his face, soaked by his shirt and pants to be transmitted onto his skin. His parents' blood was all over him. He cringed at the thought.

"Please... Go easy on him. He's only four and I think he is emotionally or mentally unstable. Just... don't put him in jail – he's scared to go," Lonnie pleads, ignoring the question. "I can't promise you anything," Quillish says, his voice even and practiced. "Okay," Lonnie mutters, retreating deeper into himself.

* * *

  
Author's Note: This was a bit of a dark chapter, but I feel it really brought more life to my story. As for the character names... I'm aware that they have nothing to do with Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet... yet. I have a plan for their background story so just bear with me please. Reviews are still very much appreciated by those who wish to do so. And as always, Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
